Harry Potter: Genocide
by Vegetto800
Summary: We all know things in life can change you in ways you never thought possible. Harry and others will find that their lives will be changed forever. Story I had on before, but fixed errors in spelling and format.


Genocide.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does and that is that.

side note well this will be my second attempt at a Harry Potter story, as I am still in need of a beta reader for the Harry Potter series I hope that someone will step up and help me out with this I do hope you guys enjoy what I attempt to do hereI will state here and now that this story will not by any means be compliant with HBP yes you will see similarities but not much more than that Just thought I'd warn you You will also notice that I have changed the story around a little so please don't bite my head off and yes I know he first saw the thestral's during his fifth year and also he arrived with Tonks very late I might add in his 6th year Again this is how I want it to be so please don't bite my head off. I would kindly take any adivce of pairings for Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is often said that "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" That saying could never be more truer than with what was learned in Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts Harry and his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger had just stepped off the the infamous Hogwarts Express at the Hogmeads station No matter how many times Harry had made this very familiar trip he was still awestruck at the scenery what with Hogwarts castle looming off in the distance to be seen by all who would turn their gaze upon the majestic place

Hagrid who was to Harry's first true friend in the wizarding world. Oh sure Ron and him had met just prior to getting to platform 9 and 3 quarters, but there really didn't hit it off until they both were aboard the express train and heading towards Hogwarts in their first year. Hermione came in shortly there after and all them had become fast friends. Of course we cannot leave out the fact that Harry had also met Draco Malfoy " A down right Git" or so Ron had put it on several occasions over the years. Back to the present, Hagrid walked up to the trio of friends and gave his hearty hello's.

_**"**_ Hey Hargrid..how's it going?_**"**_ Harry asked his half-giant friend

_**"**_ Oh ya kno...jus..doing my Hogwarts duty 's all_**"**_ he said in his with his thick accent that all students had become accustomed to

_**"**_ Right So how's the first years looking this year..?_**"**_ Harry asked off-handedly

_**"**_ There lookin pretty good so far Harry..of course they aren' as bright as you lot were at there age._**"**_ he gave his three favorite students a big smile and sly wink when he said that.

All of them couldn't help but give a great chuckle at Hagrid's blatant display at favoritism towards Harry and his friends As it were none of the teachers were supposed to show and kind of favortism to any of the students but alas it seemed that Harry Ron and Hermione were shown a great deal of it from most of the teachers including the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts himself Professor Albus Dumbledore

The carriages that usually took the second year students and above arrivedSignaling that it was time for them to start the fairly long trip to Hogwarts

_**"**_ Well Hagrid its time for us to go..we'll see you at the beginning feast..?_**"**_ This time it was Hermione that spoke up

_**"**_ O course, now run along you.._**"**_ he made a waving motion with his hands as if to shoo them off towards the carriages All the while having a broad smile adorning his thickly beard covered face

With a wave Harry and his friends walked off to the carriages that awaited themUpon reaching them Harry noticed something very odd about the horseless carriages They were no longer horseless! He was stunned to say the least and couldn't help but ask Hermione if she could see what he was seeing But all Hermione did was give him a withering stare as if it say **"** have you gone mental on me..?**"** So Harry just dropped it saying that it must be the fact that he was still a bit tired Hermione seemed to accept the excuse and walked towards the third carriage from the front

Harry was still seeing the horses or at least would he guess were horses he did notice several distinct things that made them quite different from normal horses and one of them was not including the fact that Hermione it seemed could not see them and upon looking around Harry noticed that noone else seemed to notice either That fact did start to scare him a bit thinking he was indeed going mental What he could make out was that they had leatherish wings and also had the look of rotting flesh If that wasn't weird enough for him he could clearly see that their eyes were of the deepest red that he had ever seen with smoke billowing out of their noses and mouth to make the affect that much more dramatic Again Harry had the distinct feeling that they had been there all along but noone could see them

_**"**_ Bloody hellhow come I never noticed them before...?_**"**_ He meant for that to be said to himself but apparently someone was close enough to hear and notice that he was looking strangely at the creature in question.

_**"**_ I see you have finally noticed our friends here_**"**_Harry literally jumped about 4 feet into the air clearly not expecting anyone to come up behind him and speak into his ear like that

_**"**_ Luna?!_**"**_ Harry had spun around with his hand clutching his chest and breathing in fast and hard full lungs of air Luna just stood there with her usual dreamy expression on her face She also had a watery smile on her face that was very uncharacteristic for her

Harry did not fail to notice that the smile was quite sad looking and he couldn't help but ask her why she had such a sad expression on her face

_**"**_ I'm sorry Harry I did not mean for you to be startled by my presence.._**"**_ she bowed her head a little and Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt wash over him for making her think that her just being there next to him had scared him half to death!

_**"**_ Oh no Luna..its not that its just that I didn't expect anyone to come sneaking up on me..thats all_**"**_ he gave her his best and most comforting tone that he could muster at this point it also didn't hurt to have him smiling his award winning smile at her either

She raised her head and gave him a warm smile in return for his generosity They just stood there for a few moments before Ron yelled out from the carriage that it was time to go

_**"**_ Well..I guess its about that time So I'll see you later..?_**"**_ He was smiling nervously but for the life of him he couldn't understand why he felt that way

_**"**_ mmm..hmmm_**"**_ was all that uttered before walking off to her own carriage that housed also Harry's other friends of Neveill Longbottom and Ginny Weasly Ron Weasly's younger sister who was incidentaly a year behind Harry

Again was roused out of his staring after Luna Lovegood by Ron's ever loud voice.

_**"**_ Hey Mate you coming..?_**"**_ Ron was waving his hand towards Harry to come so that he wouldn't be left behind

Harry stood there for a few seconds more staring off towards his slightly lucid friend before walking off to his own carriage Just before he got on The horse like creature turned its head and gave a loud snort in his direction The sound made Harry pause mid-step onto the carriage and look over at the beast They stared at each other for a moment before the beast nodded it's head towards Harry and thus Harry although being surprised nodded his head in return then completed his journey into the carriage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The opening ceremony was as grand as always with the first years being sorted into their respective houses by the sorting hat Something out of the ordinary did happen though The sorting hat just after sorting the last boy into his house which happened to be Hufflepuff started to sing At first everyone in the great hall was stunned beyond belief even the Slytherins were stunned so much so that Draco Malfoy and his cronies couldn't say anything nasty at that particular moment

The hat had sang about how the houses should be united in the face of this most perilous hour (A/N Spelling..?) Suddenly the hat stopped singing and everybody seemed to shrug it off as something that was a fluke or something like that Harry on the other hand eyes shot up to look at the Headmaster to see what his reaction was to this new development Dumbledore still had his ever present smile on his face but the twinkle in his eyes were gone telling Harry that this was definately something that was not a random thing

The food appeared seconds later and everything returned to normal after that Various sounds came about as forks, spoons and knives could be heard scrapping on the plates that were covered with piles upon piles of delicous food Ron as always had probably the highest pile of food out of every other studnet at Hogwarts This did not go unoticed by Harry or any other student In fact it was about this time that Draco finally decided to make his presence known

_**"**_ Well Well..what do you have here whats the matter Weasel your parents so poor can't even afford a decent meal to feed their ever growning family..?_**"**_ this was followed by sniggers that came from his always present bodyguards/friends Crabbe and Goyle

Hermione stood up and was about to say something quite nasty to Malfoy but was beat by none other than Harry himself

_**"**_ You know what Malfoy..? at least Ron has a family that loves and supports himcan you say the same!?_**"**_ Harry stared directly into his nemesis eyes.

Several things happened FirstHermione sat back down with the fish out of water look Second Ron who at first had gone red with anger at Malfoy's blatant verbal abuse of his familie's state of wealth or lack thereof now just sat there with a wide grin and a whole new feeling of respect for his long time friend Third and probably most improtantly Malfoy's face had become much more paler than usual It wasn't necessarily at what Potter had said to him but more of the emerald fire that he could see burning behind his eye's and this look scared Draco This was not the first time that Draco had seen this fire as he had also seen it the previous year when he had insulted Potter's dead parents in an attempt to get him to do something so he would be kicked off the quidditch team by the then High Inquistor of Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge

Not to be outdone in front of his cronies Malfoy decided to fire back with something akin to what Harry had said to him

_**"**_ At least my Parents are alive Po..._**"**_ if Malfoy were going to say anything else no-one would ever hear it because Ron had flown out of his seat and punched Malfoy so hard in the face that the sound of bone crushing could be heard all around the great hall

This time it was Harry's turn to be impressed with Ron and also have a new found respect for his best mate The feeling didn't last long however when several teachers ran up and seperated the two fighting boys who were at this point rolling around the floor attempting to mame each other into oblivion It was quite clear however that Ron was the favor to win that current battle since he was currently on top of Malfoy nailing him as hard as he could(A/N: try to picture what the UFC fighters do to each other.)

A great booming sound caused all of the students to cover their ears They all looked around to see what had caused it then noticed it was Dumbledore who had set off the exploding sound from his wand Although the look on his face was one of annoyance at the scuffle that had broken out in the great hall his true demenor was betrayed by the twinkle that was in full swing

_**"**_ Mr. Weasly and Mr. Malfoy I will require your presence in my office Would Professor's McGonagall and Snape please bring their respecitive charges..?_**"**_ Both Professor's who were already very close by began the short trip to both boy's who in turn had the nerve to pale at the approaching teachers although Draco's paling was offset by the blood that was currently flowing freely from his nose and mouth while Ron's was offset by a small trickle of blood that came from his own bleeding lip and also the steadily blackening left eye.

Harry looked over to his best mate and nodded his head towards the now very in trouble boy in thanks for his help in dealing with the trash that had done them wrong Ron gave his own head nod before being whisked away to the Headmasters office

_**"**_ Boy's...will they ever learn..?_**"**_ Hermione broke the silence that had spread itself over the entire great hall More than a few sniggers could be heard around the hall at her comment Harry found himself laughing a little at the situation even though his parents deaths were brought into this he had made a promise to himself earlier in the summer not to let Malfoy or anyone for that fact get the better of him with something as juvenile as that.

He knew that his temper was what people like Malfoy were aiming for when they taunted him Sure Harry did let his temper get out of hand for a moment when the Weasly's name were dragged through the mud by that blond haired ferret But you would to if someone said something so horrible about a family that took you in and gave you the love that no-one else had ever given you

After the two boys were taken away, the feast continued and everything returned to normal well as normal as a day at Hogwarts tended to be anyway 20 minutes more past before the feast ended and everyone began to file out to head to their respective common rooms Harry and Hermione had decided a few minutes before hand to see if they could possibly be there when Ron and Malfoy were sentenced to their punishment After all fighting on school grounds was highly frowned upon

_**"**_ Headmaster? May we join you.?_**"**_ Hermione was first to reach Dumbledore and Harry was a close step behind her

The Headmaster looked at the two teens for a moment _**"**_ Of course you can.._**"**_ he said with a smile on his aged face

They all walked in realitive silence to the Headmaster's office The silence became to much for Harry and decided to ask the question that he was itching to ask

_**"**_ Professor..? what's going to happen to Ron?_**"**_ he looked at the older man with a look that said he would really really like to know the answer

Hermione on the other hand while she also wanted to know couldn't help but elbow her friend in the side for asking such a questionHarry winced at the sudden blow to his ribs but didn't let the pain stop him Dumbledore again gave an appraising look to the teens before answering

_**"**_ You may not like my answer to this Harry..but I feel that in light of the events that have transpired between young Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasly they will both recieve no less than one month's worth of detention with their heads of house_**"**_

_**"**_ A MONTH!!!_**"**_ the collective shouts from both Harry and Hermione could be heard by nearly all in Hogwarts This caused all three of them to stop their trek to the Headmasters office for a breif moment as they were looking at the Head of Hogwarts like he had gone completely insane.

_**"**_ Do you feel that it's not enough..?_**"**_ Dumbledore smiled.

The two teens couldn't help but gape at the Headmaster's candor Hermione who usually had something witty to say was left dumbstruck at thisDumbledore couldn't help but give a hearty belly laugh at his own joke then motioned for them to continue on their way

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later, the three arrived at the Gargoyle that stood as the entrance to the Headmaster's office

_**"**_ Chocolate Mint Cupcakes!_**"**_ The aging Professor's voice was loud and clear when he said the password Harry and Hermione were once again bewildered at the choice of sweets that the Headmaster could come up with for passwords

They walked up the stairs and then into the office itself Waiting for them were the two heads of house Professor's McGonagall and Snape along with Ron and Malfoy Albeit the two boys looked like they were waiting for a death sentence As always it seems Snape decided to be the first to speak and make a plea for the case of his very own student.

_**"**_ Headmaster..I believe it would be prudent that Mr. Weasly here.._**"**_ he looked over at the red-haired boy and gave him one of his patented sneer's _**"**_ be expelled for striking young Draco here_**"**_

_**"**_ What! I can't even imagine that you would think of such a thing Severus! After all wasn't it Mr. Malfoy here.._**"**_ McGonagall gave her own type of sneer towards the pale faced boy _**"**_ who started the entire incident in the first place..!?_**"**_ at this point the Head of Gryffindor house was panting heavily after her outburst

_**"**_ Yesss_**"**_ Snape was practicly hissing at Draco when he said his next statement _**"**_ he indeedstart it..but I feel that they were just words and nothing more!_**"**_ Snape turned back to the Headmaster and crossed his arms over his chest Draco on the other hand was fighting a war within himself wheather to laugh outloud or to just sit there and look smug Eventually he sat there and continued to look smug

Harry was livid at Professor Snape for suggesting that Ron get expelled for something that Malfoy started Yeah sure they were just words but they were words about one's family and that was not something you go around spouting to everyone within earshot In fact those are considered fighting words in the Muggle realm

_**"**_ Never the less Professor Snape I do believe that Mr. Malfoy should have refrained from making any or all comments about the finacial status of Mr. Weasly's family as they have no bearing on anything_**"**_ McGongall's face began to form a light pink hue from her yelling.

Dumbledore's twinkle was at maddening levels when he saw the war of words between the two professor's.

It was Ron's turn to sit there and look smug about the way the Headmaster was handling the situation McGonagall herself was having a hard time not to burst into fits of laughter at the rapidly changing colors that were running on Snape's face

For a moment, Harry actually wondered if Snape was related to his Uncle Vernon.

_**"**_ I have listened to both of your arguments and have come to the conclusion that both boys were at fault in this So I believe that.._**"**_ Dumbledore paused for a moment to look at the other two people in the room namely Harry and Hermionewho in turn gave him withering looks Then Continued_**"**_ both shall recieve no less than one month's detention and 50 points to be taken from both houses Punishments to be carried out by their heads of houses_**"**_ The Condemed look even paler than ever before while the heads of houses nodded their agreement at the punishment

_**"**_ If nothing else then Headmaster..?_**"**_ Snape waited and upon recieving the nod from Dumbledore he looked over at Malfoy with a disgusted look on his face _**"**_ Come along Draco you have detention to start..Tonight!_**"**_ with that Professor Snape grabbed the now wimpering boy by the colar and drug him out of the office

_**"**_ Well then Headmaster I will be taking my leave with Mr. Weasly here so he can be briefed..on his own punishment_**"**_ in a similar fashion she grabbed onto Ron's colar and dragged him to his own doom

_**"**_ Geez now that was eventful_**."**_ came Harry's sarcastic remark He recieved another jab to his ribs from Hermione for his efforts

_**"**_ Hey! would you knock that off Hermione. Ribs were not designed to take such punishment I'll have you know!**"** Even though Harry was annoyed at being elbowed repeatedly by one of his best friends. He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's bewildered look.

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry actually knew something about anatomy. She felt pride swell through her body at this.

_**"**_ Now Harry if I would have given Mr. Malfoy anything more than what I would have given Mr. Weasly it would be percieved as showing certain favoritism_**"**_ his twinkle was starting to make Harry see stars in his own eyes as bright as the twinkle was going at this point

_**"**_ I know Headmaster its just...I don't know I feel that Malfoy does it just to see how far he can push_**"**_ Harry slumped a little furthur into the chair that he was currently sitting in

Hermione had a shocked expression come across her face She had never heard such a statement come from Harry before if anything she was down right suprised he didn't blow up and start destroying things much like he did at the end of last year Hermione at that point was never more proud of Harry and she accentuated this by telling him soInternally though, she felt that being shocked by Harry's apparent knoweldege was starting to become a little much for her. She was truely not used to this.

_**"**_ Wow Harry!..I'm so proud of you right now!..you have never been so mature before and I'm glad to see your finally growing up_**"**_ Harry felt a little angry at basicly being told that he was immature but let it go when he saw the beautiful smile that would not leave his friends face

_**"**_ Quite touching if I may say so myself but alas I have other matter to attend to so if you will both excuse me.._**"**_ the two teens bid their farewells to him and walked back to the common room to see if Ron had made it back yet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outside of Hogwartsthe rain was coming down with a relentless force the drops were fat and heavy They hit the ground with such force that the rumble was so much so that it drowned out nearly all other sound nothing could be heard except for the pounding of the rain

In Hogsmead however as the rain was coming down a lone figure could be seen walking down the main street that went through the town Anyone who looked outside of their windows from their homes or shops would not be able to see the person's face as it was covered by not only the blackness of the night but also the hood that was hapharzardly drapped over their head From what anyone could see was that the person was fairly tall possibly around 5'10 or so. You couldn't tell what his body type or color was, due to the dark heavy robe that was adorning the person.

The person was walking with a slight limp and it left arm seem to hang lifelessly Soon reaching the gates of Hogwarts castle but was unable to open them without express permission from either the Headmaster or one of the Heads of houses The only thing that could possibly be done was to send a blinding white Patronous charm into the castle so that admittance could be granted the wait was not long when Professor snape walked out to the gate to see who would be arriving at such a late hour and in such horrid weather

_**"**_ Who's there..?_**"**_ came the voice of the potions master

At first he did not recieve an answer and was about to turn when a body flung itself on the bars of the gate It startled the Professor quite badly in fact he thought he was about to have a heart attack after what he just saw

_**"**_ Who are you..!?_**"**_ Snape raised his voice as well as his wand at the person who scarred him sensless

_**"**_ Professor Snape.._**"**_ came the raspy voice of a now identified male

Snape was sure he had heard that voice before, but couldn't remember exactly who it could be.

_**"**_ I will ask one last time! Who are you?_**"**_ He leveled his wand threatingly at the man's head, ready to unleash a rather nasty curse.

With his good arm, the young man carefully removed the hood from his head. What Snape saw sent all sorts of warning bells off in his head. He quickly lowered his wand and kneeled next to the fallen man. Before he could ask any questions. The man fainted from apparent blood loss.

With a flurry of movement, the Professor had the gate unlatched and out of the way so that he could grab the boy up and take him the hospital wing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oh man that was fun to write as I had stated earlier this story is so far un-beta'ed and I need the assistance of a beta reader so if your interrested either send me a message or leave your request in a review either way I will respond to it I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you enjoy future ones as well. Thanks for taking the time and reading my fic, always remember to R and R.


End file.
